Shiore
The King of the Dead, Shiore Furawa '''(lit. "Wilting Flower"), is a legendary Mercenary and assassin renowned for being one of the few survivors of Malunavis and his status within the infamous Rogue Guild, Heartstring. As a member of the Furawa line of assassins, Shiore was raised with extraordinarily high expectations. His father, having specifically aimed for a child to continue Lord Shiva's legacy, was infuriated upon the realization that Shiore did not possess the capability to summon Shiva's Blood. Ousted, Shiore flocked to the only place he knew would take him - Heartstring. The Rogue Guild infamous for it's status as a violent civil rights organization, Shiore was handpicked by one of the Vicars at the time, Astrum, to serve in the covert operations sect simply referred to as Sableblood. After Astrum's rise to leader of the organization, Shiore was promoted to Vicar of Sableblood - a rank not even his elder brother had attained. He was also, however, tasked with serving undercover as a member of the rogue sect, Midknight. Now one of it's most influential members, Shiore is feared across the entire Wasteland - and is a prime target of the Cathedral Valley's Executioners. Overview Shiore is a fair-skinned and reserved young man who is said to be as pleasant to speak to as "he is to look at." Born into the life of an assassin, Shiore has learned patience and a reserved nature are the most effective tools for killing in their own right. He has accomplished many deeds, taking jobs from both the Axis and Opposition. Above all else, however, Shiore is widely known to be responsible for killing one of the Seven Angels of Aditya, the Blind Angel, Kuro. Shiore never considered himself particularly talented or intelligent as he was growing up, instead having his growth in competence skyrocketed at the age of 17, when he was forced to leave his home. Despite his past covered in blood, Shiore holds a deep love for his younger siblings, and after the death of his younger sister Shizukana, a protective nature over Kurimuzo. He holds a deep adoration for Heartstring and it's goals, wishing to enact peace - albeit, a twisted version. Unlike Astrum who genuinely believes his actions are right, Shiore believes the line of morality is blurred. While he does not think his actions are morally acceptable, he does not deem such morals necessary when in the face of larger peace and prosperity. Personality Backstory Abilities Shiore has gained many an alias, such as "Darkwraith," "King of the Dead," "The Necromancer," and his most infamous, "The Angel Slayer." A nigh-legendary figure throughout the Wasteland, Shiore has atoned for his lack of Shiva's Blood with a multitude of skills and abilities that can be argued to be even more powerful. Holding a powerful Mutation, quick thinking, and his own Runes, Shiore can summon the dead, project powerful illusions, absorb souls, and nullify ki - all of which earned his nickname as the King of the Dead. Rivaled only by Astrum and select others within Heartstring, it is extraordinarily difficult to overstate Shiore's immense power. Physical Capabilities While perhaps not at the same level of someone like Astrum, Shiore is a very skilled combatant when it comes to pure physique. With speed said to rival that of Artorias, Shiore has honed his body to the limit - hoping to carve himself into the most effective assassin possible. Tsukaori cited Shiore as his most gifted student, recounting his reaction times as the fastest he'd ever seen. Working with his keen intuition, Shiore can eliminate most ki-users with his bare hands alone. His steps have become impossible to hear, his breathing as natural and composed as one asleep. His strength, while not his most defining attribute, is nothing to scoff at - shattering through the most durable metals and substances on earth without so much as a singular breath. Mutation Shiore's Mutation, '''Lifedrain, is among one of the most powerful Mutations there is. Due to his mother's rare connection with the Abyss, Shiore inherited the ability to drain the ki, or life energy, from living beings. He has a particularly high aptitude with it, said to be capable of draining an entire forest in mere minutes - stilling the trees and rendering it a barren, infertile wasteland. It is difficult for him to keep this Mutation under control, and his connection with it has rendered it so that he slowly dies, day by day. The only way to counteract this is by consuming the life of the things around him - something he refuses to do within his everyday life as a result of his sense of duty to his fellow guildmates. When used intentionally, Shiore is capable of sapping an individual of their life force - draining their will to live. With physical contact, he is outright capable of stealing someone's literal soul. Those without direct use of ki are somewhat at an advantage, as his passive draining will be rendered nigh-useless. Physical, intentional lifedrain will still prove to be potentially fatal - though, it is those with active stores of ki that will find themselves as the most ample victims for his peculiar Mutation. Shiore is also imbued with the capability to absorb energy itself - typically through the palms on his hands. With a basic five-second cool down for every usage, this time frame may increase the more dramatic or powerful an attack is. As well as this, thermal, kinetic, chemical, electric, solar, etc energy serve as constant fuel for his Lifedrain - giving him a constant source of power. Midnight The rune of the God of Death, Midknight takes the form of a greek cross on Shiore's forehead. Shiore considers Midknight just as valuable as his Mutation, if not potentially moreso. Passively boosting both his ki's power and traits it may take on, Midknight above all else grants Shiore access to techniques that have become almost a trademark of his skillset. The rune itself shares a nature with Shiore's Mutation, enhancing and granting him new abilities he otherwise was unaware of. Midknight: King of the Dead - The namesake ability of Shiore, King of the Dead allows the young assassin to summon familiars in the form of skeletal soldiers. While the creation and summoning of a familiar is something that would require nearly the entire ki pool of an individual, Midknight works by utilizing a miniscule amount of Shiore's ki as a catalyst, before passively amplifying it to accomplish feats that are thought only to be possible by the God of Death. These familiars take the form of skeletal figures, pitch-black and emanating a jet black flame alongside a dark luminescence. Shiore can summon an extraordinarily large amount of these familiars - all imbued with power comparable to an average B Grade Mercenary. Midknight: Reaper - Emphasizing it's heritage from the God of Death, Midknight: Reaper allows Shiore to not see an individual's soul, but how much karma it has accumulated in term. Acting as an adjudicator of the Gods themselves, Shiore can summon pitch-black chains capable of binding those with high karmic focuses. The more one has sinned - killed, grievously lied, been unfaithful to faith or persons - the stronger these chains will bind, sapping them of their energy and leaving them at his mercy. They can, however, simply be dodged. Those without a high level of karma will find these chains ineffective, capable of being broken without much effort. Even those who have killed others relentlessly may find themselves capable of breaking these chains if they have stayed true enough to their own way of being. Midknight: Cursed Seal of Death - The pinnacle of Midknight, this enhancement is only activated once Shiore removes the seal wrappings on his forehead. Immediately after they're removed, the greek cross on Shiore's forehead will begin to sap and convert his own ki. Black lines spread across his body, focusing on his eyes as they glow a dim violet. With this Seal active, Shiore's Midknight capabilities are boosted to the umpteenth degree. He becomes capable of phasing into shadows, cutting through the souls of individuals themselves, seeing when and how a person will die, and releasing black-violet waves of energy that kill and/or nullify all things around them. This comes at the cost of his Mutation, however, as the Cursed Seal works by linking Shiore with Lunestia - a beast said to be one of the children of the God of Death. With his Mutation sealed, Shiore can utilize the full power of his rune - which includes the conjuration of black energy-like weapons, each of which not only cuts through physical forms, but their souls as well. Category:Lookout X Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Rogue Mercenaries Category:Pages added by Obito 7900